


not yet

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cedric Diggory Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I wasn't ready to say goodbye."
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	not yet

The crowd erupted a loud cheer, indicating that the two champions had returned from the maze. The cup was thrown aside as they both fell to the ground, all covered in dirt and panting heavily.

Your eyes immediately found its way to your lover, who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, unlike the spectacled boy. This alerted you, and you immediately pushed your way down to the crowd.

Everyone was busy cheering, too lost to have noticed that one of the boy was unconscious and how the professors were surrounding the champions warily.

"Cedric!" you called out, still pushing your way through as you went down the stairs of the stands.

It was until you stood next to the professors that you finally noticed him lying down, so peacefully in the midst of chaos.

The crowd was slowly silencing after noticing something was wrong. Cheers went down to whispers and curious murmurs.

"No," you whispered, falling down to your knees next to his body.

Your words were coming back, haunting you.

_"You idiot! People get killed in this tournament, don't you know?"_

Perhaps, this was your fault. Perhaps, if you had stopped him from placing his name in that stupid goblet. Perhaps, if you hadn't utter such words, Fate wouldn't have to listen to it and make it happen. Perhaps... perhaps...

"Love?" you whispered, barely registering Mr. Diggory's cries as he kneeled down on the other side of Cedric's body.

You placed your hand on his cheek.

Warm. It was warm.

Was he...?

"Cedric, can you hear me?" you whispered, louder this time.

You inspected his face and body. He had a few smudges of dirt, blood even, on his face. His chest, it was... it was rising up and down slowly.

You let out a breath of relief.

He was alive.

It then hit you that there was a chance you could've lost him.

"Cedric," you said with a restrained voice.

A hand placed itself on your shoulder, motioning you to get up. Reluctantly, you obeyed, gaze still fixed on Cedric's form on the ground.

He might be alive, but he could be slowly dying. Where would they take him? Just the Hospital Wing or straight to St Mungo's? 

You let yourself being led away, slowly drowing yourself in dread and a bit of self-blame.

* * *

You had snapped at Madam Pomfrey for repeatedly insisting you to go back to your dorm. You refused, of course. You couldn't leave Cedric alone. You felt bad about it now, but what mattered most was that Cedric shouldn't be alone, not after whatever hell he went through back in the maze. Even Potter looked scared for his life.

Your lover's hand was placed in yours, warm and soft yet rough on the palm.

He was breathing steadily and his soft lips was slightly parted.

You sighed, "You idiot."

After getting no response, you leaned in to place a lingering kiss on his temple.

You sat once again on your chair, contemplating whether you should just sleep here. Your eyes were slightly sore from all the worried tears you had shed.

Just before you could decide, Cedric's hand twitched in yours. You looked at Cedric once again - his eyes was fluttering, slowly opening.

Your breath hitched as he looked around the empty Hospital Wing, before they landed on you.

You didn't give him the chance to sit up when you engulfed him in an embrace.

"Cedric! You idiot!" you exclaimed, voice muffled on his shoulder.

"Owwww," he lightly groaned, but he wrapped his arms around you anyway. "Be gentle. You have no idea what I went through, darling."

You pulled away, tears gathering in your eyes once again. "You signed up for this! I told you this was dangerous. Stupid tournament."

A look of amusement took over his face as he listened to your _mad talk_ , as you would call it.

"I signed up for the tournament, yes... but not _this_ ," he said, so gently and warily that you became worried once again.

"What happened in there?"

"I know, this might sound crazy, but... here, the cup was a Portkey. Harry suggested that we both should touch it at the same time and... we weren't back to where we started. It was... in a graveyard."

His gaze dropped to the ground as he talked, and you nodded, listening intently.

"And then, what happened?"

"Lord Voldemort happened," he said, in a hushed voice.

You frowned slightly.

"I know you don't believe me—"

"Love, it's not that. It's just... absurd," you mumbled, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"I _know._ It is," he said impatiently, with his hoarse voice. "There was some sort of... resurrection going on. He gained a body. I don't even..."

"Hey."

He met your eyes.

"Rest, for now. Your father is worried sick of you. I should be taking care of you, not keep you up," you said with a small smile.

"Well, he's always worried, isn't he?"

You let out a small chuckle, shaking your head.

"I almost lost you."

He sighed, "I know."

"I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

"Neither was I."

You sucked in a deep breath, before exhaling loudly. You then brought up his hand to your lips, kissing the top of his warm hand.

"You know..." he started. "All I could think about was you. I had to get out of it alive. I knew I had to. Plus, I didn't exactly want to give you the joy of knowing you were right about the tournament getting people killed."

"That's cruel," you mumbled, causing him to break out into a wide smile. "Let's not... talk about this, alright? You need all the rest you can get. I'll be here. I won't leave."

"I know you won't." This time, _he_ kissed your hand.

You sighed contentedly. The thing about Lord Voldemort could wait. Right now, Cedric was safe and it was all that mattered. Both of you were just normal students, looking forward to a better future, together, and a family, together - not worrying about a Dark Lord.


End file.
